


ocean blue eyes looking in mine

by kosmokuns



Series: gorgeously delicate [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Coming Out, EXCITING, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Smut, ahhh okay, chaotic trio of marcus gianluca and callum appreciation, its just fluffy bullshit bc mick is stupid, mick is dumb okay, tbh there is not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: mick likes adrenalin, he likes a rush, it just comes with certain risks. risks he hadn’t thought about effecting his relationship.; sequel to my ski resort au, in the same universe. we’re on the côté d’azur this time.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: gorgeously delicate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133009
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	ocean blue eyes looking in mine

**Author's Note:**

> when you write a sequel that is longer than your og fic-

One thing neither Mick nor Callum realised was their propensity to get injured while the other is not there. Callum’s job by design proposes a risk to itself, and Mick has a disposition of being constantly in danger. The two of them combined are a recipe for disaster, especially after they figured out that they were both insanely competitive, but when they are apart creates an environment for sheer panic.

It is April, about five races had gone by without any incident, Callum has not shared Mick with the world yet even though he wants to. The team had advised he establish his place as F1’s newest talent and he could not argue with that logic. The race is in Monaco and he’s going through the trials of the reconfigured grand prix weekend for the first time. It is as crazy as he thought, he’s hurried from commitment to commitment, all while trying to stay focused to drive the car, even if he’s only squabbling for tenth. The ambiance is something he’s never felt before, his family have money but not on this scale, it’s like he can smell the cash outside the casino like you would chocolate outside a factory. People are breathing down his neck at every opportunity, pretty models showing up when he’s loitering in hotel bars like he’s carrying a tracker around with him.

Mick finds the entire thing hilarious, seeing as he can watch from afar. Mick, it turns out, does have that sort of money, and keeps sending Callum ridiculous instructions like ‘if they’re wearing Burberry, run’ and ‘cartier means she’s got a boyfriend or she’s fishing’ to which Callum replies with ‘I recognised about five words in those two sentences’. His boyfriend is currently mountain biking in Germany with a school friend, and he misses him like crazy. They’ve only managed to snatch a few days here and there recently, planning a much longer holiday for the summer break. Mick is coming to Monaco to spend a few days on the Riviera after the weekend and Callum has been deliberately coy about his next few movements with the press, all of them wanting to know who the mysterious person is he has been disappearing off with.

He gets to the press pen after qualifying, putting himself a decent P11 in a car that is adamant that it wants to go slowly. After getting through the usual questions, the interviewer asks him about his plans between this race and the next.

“And finally, what are you doing between here and Canada, got any plans with a special someone?” She looks up at him from the other side of the fence, glint in her eye. He fakes a laugh,

“Not really,” He decides to tease them a little, “My partner is in Germany at the moment, but I think we’ll be off to catch some rays soon,” He gives her a wink and says goodbye, then turns and leaves with his press officer.

“Even I’m intrigued about your _partner_ at this point,” He says with a nudge and Callum laughs, sincerely this time,

“All in good time Jack, I promise,” He replies, walking up the steps into their hospitality.

The debrief is standard, don’t crash the car tomorrow, well done. His engineers are good people and he enjoys working with them, is extremely grateful they’ve given him a seat in their team on behalf of Ferrari and wants to do his best for them. His phone starts buzzing angrily about ten minutes before the end of the meeting, he silences it with an apology but it keep vibrating in his pocket, and if someone wants to speak to him that desperately, it’s either his mum or Mick, both of which he’s not about to ignore for his job.

“Sorry, let me just take this, I’ll be two seconds,” He says, rushing out and accepting the call and pressing the phone to his ear,

“Hi Callum, it’s Sean,” He has a very brusque tone to his voice, “Just wanted to let you know that Mick’s in hospital right now,”

“What?!” Callum manages to quell a shout to a worried tone,

“Yeah, he went over the handlebars and broke his collar bone, he’s been in and out of surgery and is resting up now,”

“Oh my god,” Callum scrubs a hand over his face, “Is he okay? Can I speak to him?”

“He’s still under anaesthetic, but I’ll call you when he wakes up?”

“Yeah, yes please. Jesus, you gave me a heart attack for a moment there,” Callum tells him and Sean giggles guiltily,

“Sorry about that, I guess I’m just used to Mick ending up in hospitals, he always does shit like this,” Callum can sense a fond note to his voice and relaxes minutely,

“Next time I see him he’s going to be getting a talking to, that’s for sure,” Callum sighs, and Sean laughs,

“Would you like me to warn him?”

“Please do,” Callum replies, “Oh, boyfriends eh? Nothing like them,” Sean continues laughing,

“Right, I’m sure you’re busy so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll call you when he wakes up,”

“Thanks Sean, look after him for me,” Callum hangs up and returns to his meeting looking frazzled. Slumping into his chair, he pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply. His boyfriend is so stupid, knowing Mick he was pushing himself too hard and is now feeling the consequences.

“All good?” His race engineer asks him from his left,

“My partner is busy injuring himself in my absence,” Callum tells him and the engineer nods, going back to studying the data.

*

Callum sleeps fitfully that night, the call from Mick still not come and Sean not giving him any updates. He goes through his usual pre-race routine, trying to calm himself and his nerves and form a fighting a mindset, however it does not really work, and he ends up just as jittery as before. Blasting music does not help either, so when he puts on his helmet and climbs into the car, his focus is not as deep as he would have liked. He manages though.

During the out lap, he manages to get his thoughts in order, ready to start the race. There is still nothing like the roar of an F1 car powering around the streets of Monte Carlo, nothing like the feeling of so much force under his hands, knowing that he is the variable factor in the equation.

The lights go out and the pack leaps away from the line, a bit of jostling but nothing too bad. They all survive the first lap. From behind him, he immediately starts getting pressured by one of the Williams and puts his all into defending his eleventh place. It goes on lap after lap, both of them on very similar strategies and the Williams failing the undercut by a matter of tenths. It’s exhilarating racing. Hie engineer is constantly talking to him, feeding back areas of the lap he needs to improve to keep the other car behind. The car comes alive under his fingertips and he finally begins to pull away to chase P10.

He can hear the seconds going down on the radio.

_6 seconds to the car in front_

_4 seconds to the car in front_

_2 seconds to the car in front_

_You are 1.5 seconds to P10 and you are faster. Let’s have him._

_1 second_

He sees P10, an alphatauri, coming through the chicane and into the tunnel. He’s quicker by near a second a lap and he knows the driver in P10 will be thinking about it. Callum hounds him for another lap, closer and closer and they’re almost side by side in the tunnel and the alphatauri messes up the exit and he’s through at the hairpin, and into the points.

_“Callum Ilott into the points, what a move on the alphatauri there, reminiscent of Charles Leclerc brilliance in 2019,”_

_“Yeah, really excellent from Ilott, Ferrari knows how to pick them!”_

He finishes the race in P10 a few seconds a drift from the car behind and in front, happy with his efforts. After being weighed and the media, he goes back to the garage and is engulfed in hugs from everyone, he’s beaming, can’t stop smiling. The adrenalin of the race is still pulsing in his blood, and he’s ecstatic to be there with everyone, especially when he knows the press can only write scintillating things about him in the next few weeks.

He checks his phone and there’s still no call from Mick.

The world doesn’t come crashing down, per se, everything just gets put into perspective. His boyfriend is in a hospital very far away from him, and he has no clue if he’s okay. Excusing himself from the party, he hits call on Sean’s number, who picks up after three rings.

“Hi, Callum,” Sean says tersely,

“Hello, um, are there any updates with Mick?”

“Something happened over night, I don’t really understand but I think it was to do with his head. They got really worried and they put him on high dependency, sorry I didn’t text but it has all been pretty manic. He’s awake, but he’s still pretty out of it.” Callum hears some muffled speaking from the other end of the phone and crosses his fingers, “He wants to talk to you, hold on.” Sean hands the phone over to Mick,

“Callum?” Mick says, his voice sounds small and tired and Callum’s heart soars,

“Hi darling,” He replies, “I heard you got into some trouble while biking,”

“Yeah, just a little bit though, nothing to worry about,” He sounds high and squeaky, Callum realises,

“I’m not sure that’s quite the truth, is it?” He says softly and Mick giggles,

“Yeah, it really hurt, but the doctors made me better and gave me some pain killers.”

Of course, Callum thinks, Mick’s high.

“Okay, that’s good, I-,”

“Did you have a good race?” Mick interrupts him, and Callum smiles to himself,

“Yeah, I did, P10, into the points,”

“That’s my boyfriend,” Mick cheers and he laughs

“Okay, lovely, my flight is tonight, hold tight,”

“Love you, babe,” Mick whispers and Callum nearly has another early heart attack. They haven’t said that yet, he’s wanted to, they just haven’t done it.

“Love you too, bye,”

“Bye,” And Mick hangs up. He leans back on the wall of the hospitality building, clutching the phone to his chest.

“You look like a lovesick teenager,” A slick Aussie accent calls to him, it’s Daniel. Begrudgingly, he comes out of his dark alleyway and into the main part of the paddock,

“Hi,” He says, rather shortly. Daniel laughs,

“Love troubles?” Callum looks at him sharply, “It always is at your age, come on, we can hang at my apartment,” Daniel beckons him to follow as they scan out of the paddock and into the streets. His apartment is a ten-minute walk, and it overlooks the marina, the yachts packed with people partying. Daniel catches him gazing down at them and claps his back, getting them both something to drink. He’d been P4 today, good for his title fight that Callum was extremely jealous of, “I got you a beer and some chips and dips, that good?”

“Yeah, perfect thanks,” Daniel hands him his beer and they sit down at his table on the balcony,

“Alright then, tell Uncle Daniel the issues,” Daniel sips his beer and Callum eyes him suspiciously, “You’ve come all the way here now we might as well discuss it,”

“Free beer,” Callum points out and Daniel laughs,

“Always,”

Callum shifts in his chair after cracking a smile, “My boyfriend’s in hospital, he beat himself up mountain biking and I don’t know the full story, but he was in overnight,” Daniel raises an eyebrow,

“Boyfriend?”

“I’m gay,” Callum says with an air of finality. Daniel takes the hint,

“How did you meet him?” Feeling a small smile spread across his face, Callum looks down,

“I was on holiday in the Alps over the winter and I sat down to eat lunch with my mates, and I saw the most handsome man I’ve ever seen on the table in front of us. The rest just sort of fell into place,”

“Very romantic, you put a bit enchanté on him?” Daniel winks and Callum coughs,

“I’m not sure I’ve ever flirted so hard in my life,”

“You’ve set a standard now for yourself,” Daniel replies and Callum laughs,

“Don’t get me wrong, it isn’t hard to flirt to that level with him,”

“That’s how it should be,” Daniel tells him sincerely, and Callum nods. They look out to the bay as the sun begins to set.

They chat a bit more, finish their beers and then Callum has to leave to catch his flight,

“Thanks for everything,” He says as Daniel hugs him,

“Of course, mate, and your secret is safe with me, go and get your boy,”

“I will, bye!”

*

Callum makes it from the airport in Nice to the hospital in record time, edging the speed limit on the way from Dortmund to the hospital. The check in desk lets him in quickly and sends him up to Mick’s room.

He knocks on the door before entering and hears a ‘come in’, so he eases the door open and is greeted with the sight of his boyfriend sounding much more lucid than the last time they spoke.

“Callum,” Mick breathes out. He’s lying down, stitches and Steri strips over his left temple and up to his forehead, and his left shoulder is completely bandaged up. Callum surges forward and comes to his side, leans over, and presses a kiss to his lips. Mick grabs his hair with his right hand and pulls him closer, moving their mouths together. Callum pulls back first,

“I missed you,” He whispers to Mick,

“I missed you too,” Mick whispers back, staring into Callum’s eyes. Callum feels like he’s been transported into a Taylor Swift song,

“Don’t ever do this again,” Callum tells him sternly,

“Trust me, I have no plans to,” Mick says with a smile and presses another chaste kiss to Callum’s lips. Sean coughs from his armchair in the corner of the room,

“Hi Sean,” Callum says, looking mildly guilty. Sean laughs,

“You two are a proper Disney couple, aren’t you?” He winks at Callum, “I’ll leave you two be, don’t do anything naughty while I’m gone,” Mick gives him the finger and a sarcastic smile as he exits the room, cackling.

Callum tugs a chair over to Mick’s side and takes one of his hands in his own, pressing a kiss to the back. They make eye contact as Callum lifts his lips away, and he feels his heart leap and skip a beat when Mick gives him a gentle, watery smile. His next few words get stuck in his throat, him clearing it before he speaks,

“I wanted to say that I love you,” Callum squeezes his hand, and Mick squeezes back,

“I know, I love you too,” He pauses, and then adds, “Handsome,” with a wink. Callum laughs and buries his head in Mick’s duvet to hide his blush, Mick’s free hand resting on the back of his head, stroking his hair lightly. Mick sighs, Callum nestling further into his lap. They stay like that, basking in the feeling of each other for a few minutes until they hear a camera go off. Looking up sharply, Callum sees Sean holding his camera up to his eye. He shrugs,

“It was a nice scene,” He walks up to them, and holds up his camera to show them.

The lighting is soft, Callum’s face turned away from the camera and Mick looking down at him, their eyes clearly connected, Mick’s hand still on the back of his head.

“Could you send that to me, Sean?” Callum asks him,

“Of course,” Sean replies, smile across his face. One of the nurses knocks and comes into the room,

“The doctors have cleared you to leave, Mick,” She puts a paper bag on the table in the room, “Those are your painkillers, and if you could just sign this, you’re free to go,” He signs the piece of paper she hands him and gives it back. As she turns to leave, she catches a glance at Callum and stills,

“Are you-, I’m sorry if this sounds rude but, are you Callum Ilott?” She says, visibly apprehensive, Callum feels Mick shift next to him. He pastes on his media smile, and brings out the charm,

“Yeah, hi,” He says, playing himself off as a bit bashful,

“Oh my god, wow, I never thought I’d get to meet an F1 driver,” She stares at him in wonder, “Could I get like, an autograph?”

“Yeah sure, what do you want me to sign?” He asks, she tells him to wait a moment and comes back with a notebook, directing him to the back page. He writes her a message,

_You’re a life saver, literally!!_

Followed by his signature and hands it back, “Don’t tell anyone about him, alright?” He gestures at Mick, who’s studying his bedsheets, and she nods solemnly,

“Of course, have a good rest of the season!” She says and leaves with a wave. Mick turns to look at him, expression unreadable, Callum thinks he spots worry and a bit of anger,

“What?” Callum asks him and Mick shrugs,

“Nothing, let’s get out of here.”

*

They split with Sean in the car park, him driving back to his house in Switzerland, and Mick insisting they still go to their holiday Southern France. Callum doesn’t really agree, thinks that he should rest at home, but Mick is stubborn and eventually persuades him it’s a good idea.

“I feel bad making you drive,” Mick says, from the passenger seat of his Audi that they had used to drive to the hospital. Callum pats his thigh,

“Driving is no chore for me, not on these roads,” He looks across to Mick, who’s just as beautiful as always to him, even a bit bruised and bandaged. “You were bothered by that nurse, weren’t you?”

Callum knows Mick took an issue with him being recognised, he’s not exactly sure which bit, but it was there. Callum knows Mick’s good looks and bad looks; knows which ones he needs to avoid. In the short time they’ve been together he’s come to learn that Mick is extremely private, not that he doesn’t like to share Callum, but that he hates talking about himself and his family, which Callum suspects is a by-product of having enough money to live and go to school in Switzerland. He still doesn’t know what Mick’s family actually do.

Mick tilts his head to the left and back up in one motion.

“I was,” He confesses quietly. Callum purses his lips together, grateful for the honesty,

“What was it, then?”

Mick stays silent for a moment to collect his thoughts, then opens his mouth, “I guess I didn’t think about what your job is, like when I saw you talk to that nurse, it felt like I wasn’t watching my boyfriend anymore. It was just weird for me, that’s all,”

“Nothing I said worried you?”

“No, never, I know what you have to do to look after yourself in that world, and I don’t really mind it that much. I don’t want people digging into my life, because you know they will, when they find out about us,”

“Yeah,” Callum sighs, “I was thinking about that. I really want to come out, it’s fun to tease the press a bit, but I want my fans to have the clearest picture of me they can, and I want young gay people to know they can be a racing driver,” Mick takes his hand and squeezes it,

“You’re always thinking about everything else, schatz,” Callum sends him a dirty smile,

“Well, there definitely is something I’m always thinking about,” He gives Mick a once over, and gets a gentle thwack on his leg,

“Focus on driving,” Mick reprimands him with a laugh, “Later,” He promises.

*

Once they’ve showered, or in Mick’s case given a once over with a flannel, and have eaten dinner, Callum calls Gianluca and Marcus on face time. Mick’s asleep in the bedroom of the villa they’ve rented, pain killers having knocked him out, so Callum’s on the veranda, overlooking the Côte d'Azur.

“Hey mate,” Marcus says when he joins,

“Hi guys,” He greets them, “How are things?”

“Well, you know, training, sim work, more training,” Marcus lists off, “I swear life wasn’t always this boring,”

“Life is as boring as you make it, Marcus,” Callum says, with a shit-eating grin,

“Okay, well not everyone gets to jet off with their hot _partner_ to spend days together in the sun. Some of us are fighting for a title,”

“Did you just call Mick hot?”

“Callum, he’s so attractive,” Gianluca pipes up. Callum looks astounded,

“What the fuck,”

“Marcus and I were discussing this the other day,” Gianluca explains,

“I swear you two were straight last time we spoke,”

“We are, Callum, Jesus, can a man not appreciate another man’s looks, it’s 2022,” Marcus says drily,

“Everyone has someone they’d go gay for,” Gianluca adds,

“Yeah, and hopefully not my boyfriend!” Callum hisses at them, rubbing his eyes as they laugh at him,

“How is he, anyway?”

“He got hurt mountain biking and was in hospital for a couple of days, but we’re on holiday right now at his insistence,” Callum says, and they both make sympathetic noises, “We said I love you,”

“Wow, I’m happy for you both,” Marcus tells him sincerely. Gianluca is silent for a moment too long and Callum braces himself,

“Gay,” Gianluca says, then dissolves into giggles as him and Marcus groan.

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you,”

“Because you love us,” Gianluca sings and Callum gives him a pained smile,

“It hurts, Gianluca, it does,”

“I have some news, by the way,” Marcus says, he holds up a cat, “I got a kitten,”

“Oh my fucking god,” Callum says, “I should’ve never left that apartment, what the fuck, Marcus you can’t even cook for yourself, how can you take care of a cat?”

“Marcus, this is by far your worst idea yet, and you thought it would be a good idea to make a slip and slide in the garden with oily water,” Gianluca deadpans,

“Hey, that would’ve done wonders for your skin!”

“I don’t want to be covered in oil?!”

“And anyway, _Callum_ , she was lost on the streets and I couldn’t just leave her, so I took her in and now she won’t leave,”

“What’s she called?”

“Enzo,”

“Marcus, she’s a girl,”

“Well I didn’t know that before she went to the vets!”

“Are you sure she’s a stray?” Callum asks, worried,

“Yes, I am, the vet told me so,”

“I can’t wait to see how this pans out,” Gianluca says, gleefully,

“I feel bad for the cat,” Marcus squawks in retaliation, and the conversation moves forward.

They finish the call after an hour and a bit, Callum still laughing at the memories of their conversations when he puts his laptop away to charge. He pads quietly around the villa, clearing things away, then goes to join Mick in the bedroom. After stripping to his underwear, he climbs under sheets behind him, Mick shuffling to look over his shoulder at him blearily,

“Did you have a good chat?” He asks, voice thick with sleep. Callum kisses his shoulder, hand going around his waist,

“Yeah, Marcus has got a kitten,” Mick huffs,

“That poor animal,”

“That’s what I said,” Callum says, and presses kisses up to his jaw then bites down a little, and along to his ear, while his hand rubs circles on Mick’s abs,

“Mm, baby this feels nice but I’m not sure I have the energy tonight,” Mick mumbles, resting his hand atop Callum’s, which stills immediately,

“Of course, love you,” Callum kisses his cheek, then settles down behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Love you, too.”

*

The next morning, Mick feels a lot spritelier, still wrapped up in a sling, but the painkillers are doing his job and he’s wonderfully numb and ready to enjoy his holiday. He visits the boulangerie and picks up a baguette and croissants for both of them, and treks back up the hill to the villa, the food still warm in his arms. Callum is stretching on the veranda when he gets back, working through his routine, making sure his muscles are supple and Mick snaps a quick picture on his phone, the Mediterranean as the backdrop, and Callum doing the downward dog as the subject.

He lays out their food on the table on the veranda, fills two glasses with orange juice, and waits for Callum to finish.

They eat together in silent, pinkies linked on the table, taking in the scenery in front of them,

“What do you want to do today?” Mick asks Callum,

“I think just relax, I can’t be bothered to do anything strenuous,” His hair is slightly damp and falling into his eyes, his skin cherry red from the sun and the stretching, and his grey t shirt is clinging to his skin from his sweat. Mick trails his eyes over him,

“Nothing strenuous?”

“Oh, is there something you had in mind?” Callum replies, with a quirk of his eyebrow. Mick gets up from the table and walks around, sliding one leg over Callum’s lap and sitting down, so their eyes are level. Callum’s hands fly to his hips,

“Well, there is this one thing, and it involved you, this balcony and me,” He rolls his hips back and forth slowly, and Callum head falls forward to rest on his shoulder,

“Fuck,” He says and Mick whispers in his ear,

“Exactly,” And Callum giggles, grip tightening. He pulls his head up and tugs Mick into a bruising kiss, hand twisted in the front of his t-shirt as Mick continues to grind on his lap. Mick raises his arms above his head and Callum removes his shirt, then his own, and shoves a hand into Mick’s shorts, palm closing around his cock. He gives it a few tugs, then reaches back to press a finger to Mick’s hole,

“I take it you brought lube and a condom?” He groans and Mick pulls them out of his shorts pocket, handing it to Callum. They strip off the rest of their clothes, Mick stopping to bite kisses onto Callum’s pale chest as Callum touches up his biceps, running his fingers along the hard lines of muscle.

“My balance is going to be pretty off with this sling so you’re going to have to do most of the work,” Mick says while Callum fucks two fingers in him, choking off into a moan when he brushes his prostate,

“No issue with that, my love,” Callum says breathlessly, rolling on a condom and pulling Mick down onto his dick carefully, holding him upright while Mick inches down. Reaching the bottom, Mick inhales deeply, never used to the feeling of all of his boyfriend inside him, and stays still for a few moments,

“Okay, move,” He groans, and Callum thrusts up into his heat, arms around his waist, as he tries to move down to meet him. Callum hits all the right spots inside of him, tells him he loves him, pulls him into a filthy kiss that divulges into them panting into each other’s mouths and he wraps his hand around himself and falls into release, covering them in come. Callum bites hard into his shoulder to cover a scream and follows him, slumping back into his chair with Mick resting his cheek on his chest, eyes fluttering shut. Stroking a sweaty hand through his hair, Callum kisses his temple and rests his head on top of Mick’s.

They eventually get up and clean themselves off, then lounge around on their veranda, Mick reading and Callum studying some data they had sent over from work. For lunch, they eat cheese and baguette, Mick swipes crumbs from around Callum’s mouth with a fond eye roll as he grins at him. They take a short walk into town for a bottle of wine, and Callum calls his press manager while Mick makes dinner,

“Hi Jack, I wanted to talk to you about, um, my coming out?” He says, feeling timid now that the time has come to ask,

“Yeah sure, Callum, what’s up?” Jack replies enthusiastically, and Callum breathes out a sigh of relief,

“I have this picture I want to post on Instagram of my boyfriend and I, you can’t see his face, but it’s obvious he’s a man, is that okay? Can I do that?”

“Callum, in the end it’s your choice on how you come out, we can’t stop you. If that’s your idea, we’ll support you,”

“Okay, yeah, thanks. I’ll post it later, see you Jack,”

“See you soon, take care!” Jack hangs up and Callum clutches his phone and goes back inside. Mick’s mixing a pot of pasta with some tomato sauce and looks up when he enters, face falling when he sees the serious look on Callum’s face,

“Everything okay?” He asks,

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you if I can post the picture of us on Instagram, not your face, but just the two of us?”

“If you want to, yeah, just don’t tag me,” Mick tells him, and Callum agrees. He knows the entire world has seen the video of him talking about his partner being in Germany at Monaco, knows that people will probably be able to work out who he is in the end, but for now, he likes the cloak of darkness. It’s fun to tease the fans, he knows everyone is invested in who he’s dating.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading! i am back with this by popular demand. i want to write more and i take prompts (can you believe?!) on my [tumblr](https://toofarovertherainbow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments always make my day!!  
> stay healthy,  
> g x


End file.
